Catch Me Before I Fall reposted
by WriterKid0204
Summary: Full Summary inside. Basically Liley. Miley is sick of all the hate in her life so she decides to do something drastic about it. READ AND REVIEW. I actually really like this story. Rate T for the idea of suicide. ONE SHOT!


**Full Summary: Lilly Truscott is a fan of pop teen sensation Miley Stewart. She is in love with her but Miley doesn't know she exists. Miley Stewart is your typical drama filled pop star. One day all the hate kicks it. She is sick of all the hateful tings being said about her. People abusing her, making nasty remarks, and her fan base going down day by day. She can't take it anymore and decides to do something drastic. Hopefully something is there to catch her when she falls. Theoretically speaking. Or am I?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. MILEY IS BISEXUAL IN THIS STORY! I've already gotten a comment about that so I thought I would clarify if I hadn't already. Basically Miley's name isn't Cyrus, its Stewart like in the show. Her sisters are Michelle (Brandi) and Jessie (Noah). Her brothers are Travis and Bobby (Trace and Braison). She has Theresa (Tish) for a mother and Bobby Ray (Billy Ray) as a father. I know she and Mandy are best friends in real life and I secretly wish they would come out together in real life but she isn't in my story. She will definitely be in my next one though. It's a Liley one shot. Just a little something to keep me inspired for my other story.**

**Miley's POV**

I ran up the stairs onto the roof. No one had seen me come up here except some blonde girl staring at me the whole night. I looked past her and ran. I cried to myself as I reached to door that would access the roof. I'm really going to do this. I'm going to end my life because of everything my life has been thru. The rude comment, the nasty remarks, people making fun of me for EVERY mistake I make. I can't take it anymore. It will all be over soon. As soon as I get up there I pull out a piece of folded paper and a pen I stole from the bar tender. I started to write my suicide note to the one's I loved.

_Dear everyone, _

_Oh how this life is a painful one. Living everyday doesn't seem worth it anymore. I can't what everyone dishes out to me. The pressure to be perfect and make no mistakes is literally killing me. I can't live like this. I _won't _live like this. Mommy, I love you so much. You're my role model and I look up to you so much. I'm sorry for this and I thank god that I don't have to see the hurt and pain and tears come out of your eyes when you find out your daughter is no more. Daddy I'll always be your little girl. You taught me everything I ever knew and I'm grateful for that. I'm sorry to do this to you._

_Michelle and Jessie, you always were amazing sisters. You're my best friends and I love you so much. I'll miss you and I'm sorry for anything I may have done to upset you in the past. Travis and Bobby, you guys are great brothers. I love how no matter how much older or younger you are you'll always be protective of me. Braison, your such a little punk but I always loved you no matter what I have said. Trace, I hope I did you proud. Though, now that I look at things I'm sure you won't to proud of me now._

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused and all the pain I will cause. You guys always loved me and it hurts to have to do this. Always know I'll be looking down on you from Heaven if I make it there. Remember me as I was before I pulled this drastic stunt._

_Love always, Miley Ray Cyrus_

I crawled up to the edge of the roof and looked down. Tears sprang out of my eyes as I knew my fate soon waited. I sat at the ledge for a while and cried. I knew what was happening and I stood by it. All the pain will go away. As I stepped on the ledge about to jump I heard the stair door creek open and a small gasp escape the lips of a gorgeous blonde. The blonde I saw before. I never noticed her looks.

Flowing and wavy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, two inches small than me, and a body to die for. Ironic choice of words huh? She looked obviously frightened. I would be too if I was in her position. For a second she couldn't speak. She was dazzled by the sight before her. Just then she opened her mouth to speak and out came the commanding voice of an angel.

"Please don't jump! My name is Lilly Truscott. Don't jump I can help you." she yelled. She stepped closer to me slowly trying not to frighten me.

"Don't come closer or I'll jump!" I screamed. As soon as the words left my lips she froze in her place. Wide eyed she began to talk again.

"Listen to me. Please don't jump. Please. I'm begging you." She cried. I don't know why but it seemed this girl cared. She was probably just lying so she could act like she saved my life.

"You're just a girl trying to get some glory. Nothing matters just making you look good. You're just like all the rest of them." I replied. I wasn't playing her games.

"No please. You don't know what you mean to me." She tried again. What could I possible mean to her?

"Oh ya? What's that?" I asked being curious.

"You're a gorgeous girl. Every time I see you on T.V or have the pleasure to see you in person, you take my breath away. You are so talented and you inspire me to pursue my dreams. There is so much I love about you. I know this is all coming so quickly and I'm probably scaring you more but I have to get my feelings out quickly if this is my last moment with you." She persuaded. I think she might love me. NO!! It's a trap. She can't love a screw up!

"What else do you love?" I wondered to her. Trying to get the attention I so long strived for.

"I love your gorgeous brown hair. The way it blows in the wind. I love your perfect skin and the way it glows in the light. I love your beautiful blue eyes and how no matter the distance I'll always get lost in them. I'm attracted to your cute nose and your full and sexy lips. How all I want to do is devour them with mine and never detach. I love your perfect bone structure and the way your body looks when you walk. I adore your perfect breasts and flat stomach. I also love your thighs and legs. The way they seem to go on for days. That's just a simple list of things. If you give me the chance I'll tell you more. I don't want to scare you but if telling you exactly how I feel is going to help save your life I'll spill everything. Please just come down and don't do anything you'll regret." She expressed. I don't know how many times I blushed during her rant. She really does love me. Someone actually cares.

Out of no where it starts to pour. The edge gets slippery and I know it's extremely easier to fall now. I decided to jump down and go into Lilly's arms. I turned around to look down under me. No cop cars or police in sight. I guess no one noticed I was up here. Wait…no one noticed me because no one cares. They wouldn't notice if I fell up here. I turn to jump but I hear Lilly's voice yell no. I try to turn but I wind up slipping on the sleek concrete ledge. I await my fall the cold hard cement below. I close my eyes tight waiting to feel the numbness but it never comes. I open my eyes and widen them in shock. I'm leaning over the railing with Lilly grabbed onto my arm trying to pull me back. I lean towards her and we fall together on the roof near the door.

I fall on top of her and look lovingly into her eyes. I whisper a thank you as she pulls me up. I take one look at her and dive into her arms and cry my self into hysterics. She holds me forever until I've calmed down.

"I love you Lilly Truscott. Thank you for saving my life." I exclaimed.

I love you Miley Cyrus. I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied. And we share a passionate kiss that lasts a life time.

That's the story of me, Miley Cyrus. After Lilly saved my life that night I changed my whole act. I grabbed my letter and told my parents the things I thought about doing. At first the were so disappointed but then realized I needed help. After thanking Lilly they let her move in with us to help me get better. They also checked me into rehab which I agreed to. After rehab without telling my fans _everything _I made a speech saying that I was taking responsibility for all my previous actions. Eventually my fan base went up and Lilly and I live happily ever after.

**A/N: That was so intense. I actually cried during the letter part. It was sad. I would never want to put my parents thru that. Anyway review please. I hoped you guys liked it and peace and love everyone. Also that the only reason Miley and Lilly got together so quickly was because Miley isn't used to any attention. She loves the fact that Lilly is so hot AND into her. That she is finally getting the positive attention she longed for. That's the reason Miley trusts her so quickly. So who ever asked me about that there you go. Also thanks to everyone who already reviewed. I had to repost this because it showed real names. Oh well. Any way thanks a lot guys I love you and keep reading and reviewing my stuff.**

**Jill M**


End file.
